


You'll Never Have to Be Alone

by mooosicaldreamz



Series: Love Story [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooosicaldreamz/pseuds/mooosicaldreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are sides to every story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Have to Be Alone

Puck has a wild bout of concern about his baby momma's whereabouts when he realizes that Finn has kicked her out of his house.  He asks Brittany and Santana, and they both merely shrug, Brittany saying that Quinn had moved _out_ of her house a few weeks ago.  

This only fuels the concern.

A lot of people don't exactly realize that Puck has actual feelings, not really.  A lot of people just think he's an idiot jock who just wants tail (which is partly true, but not entirely, okay?).  But he kind of really does like Quinn, he likes her because she's a lot like him.  Or, he's pretty sure she is, because sometimes she's so...not obvious.  Like, the night they had gotten it on?  He couldn't tell if he was talking to the girl he'd known since they were five or a complete stranger.

_"God, I hate her!" Quinn is stage-whispering, which seems unnecessary as they're the only people in his house.  She's attempting to pull the wrapper off the fourth wine cooler he had given her, and she had just recently pulled off the sweater she was wearing to reveal a white tank top under which her could see a bright red bra.  So forgive him for not listening so closely._

_"Who?" he asks, his eyes barely flicking back up to hers before dropping back down.  She doesn't seem to notice or care, just continues flouncing around his room waving around her hands._

_"That girl!  Rachel Berry, such a...whore.  Slut.  Heh, that's fun to say!  She's totally a slut.  I mean...she wears those skirts.  And they're like...up to here!" she then raises her hand to about her hip, which seems like an exaggeration to Puck, and he decides not to point out that Quinn herself is wearing a skirt that is just four inches below the indicated point, even if it is her Cheerios uniform. "I mean, sluts totally have legs like that.  Have you seen her legs?" Quinn is asking, suddenly right up in Puck's face, and he's now distracted by the thought of Quinn's legs, so he just says no._

_"Why not?  I mean, they're good.  Like, long, for such a small midget body.  Tan, like...not me.  My legs are really pale," she mutters leaning down and looking at her legs, providing Puck with a lovely look at her ass, further distracting him from this already one-sided discussion._

_"I mean, too, and her...I mean, she's kinda nice-looking, like in a weird way.  And she's a really good singer, too!  I mean, that's not even fair, right?  Unpossible and infair.  I mean, no, no, impossible and unfair.  Whatever.  These taste good," Quinn says, picking up another wine cooler.  "Anyway, like, her hair is really shiny.  And the legs...and she sings pretty.  And!  And, she, like, like...is totally a slut.  Do you think she's hot?" she asks Puck, suddenly wide-eyed, like she doesn't want Puck to say Rachel is.  So he doesn't._

_"Not as hot as you," he smirks, and she sort of smiles back, then frowns like an unpleasant thought is assaulting her._

_"She is hot," she mutters, gulping the wine cooler down quickly, then standing up and crossing over Puck's room to Puck himself, where he's sitting on his bed.  "I wanna forget her."_

_"So forget her," Puck says, looking up at her, reaching for her hand as a show of support that normally would be thoroughly rebuked.  He can't help himself though._

_"I can't," she whispers, right before she leans down and kisses him soundly, pushing him backwards onto the bed and he forgets about the entire conversation until morning when all that's left of her is the empty wine coolers and her perfume on his pillows._

So, he follows her out of glee one day, but she doesn't go straight to her car and to wherever it is she's staying, she turns the opposite direction and heads to what turns out to be the auditorium.  Trying not to be too obvious, he sneaks in through the light box and watches from up there as she sits down on the edge of the stage, seemingly waiting for something.  

When Rachel Berry walks onto the stage and hands Quinn a stapled packet of what looks like sheet music to Puck, he isn't sure what to think.  Two girls he's made out with are talking to each other?

(He then slips into a minor fantasy about all three of them making out together, and he gets distracted enough by this to wander out of the auditorium knowing that his girl's in good hands, because for all the horrible annoying qualities there are about Rachel, he knows she cares a lot about even the people who treat her like trash, even him, and that she could take better care of Quinn than just about anyone, maybe even him.)

-

Santana is alarmed to say the least when Quinn mentions some 'hilarious' story about Family Movie Night at the Berrys, and mentions it as if she's somehow a part of it, because she _is_ somehow a part of it, because she's moved in with the Berrys.

When Santana mentions that Quinn's archnemesis Man Hands lives there (because obviously, Quinn had somehow not noticed or something, right?), Quinn gets this look in her eye, like she wants to pick up her fork on her lunch tray and stab it into Santana's jugular, but the look passes and Quinn just shakes her head.

The next day, Quinn is already at their lunch table, sitting next to a beaver-like Rachel Berry.  Santana has an extreme urge to abandon the sinking ship that is this lunch table and just head for higher ground at the Cheerio table at the head of the cafeteria, but Brittany is tugging at her arm, and it's not like Santana can say no to Brittany, so she just goes with it.  

When Santana sits down, her face a pained one, Rachel is suddenly talking to her about a new initiative to get more featured members in glee, one that she will be spearheading, and how she thinks Santana could certainly handle any kind of music she'd like, although Rachel would like to recommend the show _In the Heights,_ and at Santana's blank look, Rachel explains the plot of _In the Heights_ in minute detail.

"That sounds fun," Brittany says, next to Santana, and Santana immediately turns on her and glares for encouraging the girl, but Brittany doesn't care and is smiling at Quinn in an odd way, and Santana looks to Quinn who is not looking towards either Brittany or Santana but at Rachel, with a look that is decidedly not very Quinn-like.

"She's looking at her like the way you look at me," Brittany whispers to Santana, and Santana knows that Brittany doesn't exactly realize the deeper levels of such a statement, as Santana has never actually said anything about her crazy, insane, strange feelings involved in her relationship with Brittany, but this is also not a comforting statement.

When she gets home though, she listens to the entire _In the Heights_ soundtrack, and decides to try to be a little nicer to Man Hands, because if Quinn feels the same way about Rachel as Santana feels about Brittany, even if she doesn't really know yet, then it would probably be safer for Santana to not call Rachel anything but her given name.

-

Finn doesn't exactly realize why Rachel is crying on him, but she is, and he's trying to be nice about it.  Crying girls kind of freak him out a lot, and Rachel looks sort of like a puppy that's just been kicked when she cries, so he has a harder time with her than others.  Well, Quinn _also_ sort of looked like a wounded animal when she cried, too, so that's not true, really.  But none of that is really the point, at the moment, anyway.

Rachel had showed up at his door, crying, and thank _god_ his mom hadn't been home, or else he'd probably have to explain that another girl in his life was _not at all_ pregnant (unless she was, and then he'd probably have to kick some other guy's ass too), but he didn't really get the vibe from Rachel that she really liked any guy, not the guy she was dating, Adam or whatever, not him (which, yeah, kinda bothered him, but it's not like he was hung up or anything), not even Puck (which was a good thing in Finn's book).  But right now she was crying, words like love and like and heart being wailed into his chest.

He's confused for a good ten minutes, at least, while she cries, until he thinks he hears the name 'Quinn' thrown in her mix of discernable words.  And he starts to think about this, kinda, and his thoughts veer off in a sort of strange direction.

Because, hey, didn't he just last week notice something about the way Rachel was looking at Quinn?  Like, it looked just like the way Puck looked at Quinn, kind of longing-y and maybe a little territorial, but he had just assumed it was some remnant of protectiveness that came from being close to Quinn (that wounded animal thing really kind of made you want to like throw your jacket over a puddle if it meant not getting her shoes wet).  And, he had been watching Harry Potter with his kid cousin yesterday, and Ron and Hermione fought like _all the time_ even though it was really obvious to Finn that they liked each other.  And Rachel and Quinn had always been kinda at each other's throats, like they were on the verge of murder, but he had always sort of thought that was because of _him._ Not as like a bragging thing, really, but kind of obvious.

But maybe Rachel _did_ like Quinn?  Like in a...non-friendsy way.  They had been friends for a couple of months now, and Finn knew Rachel had let Quinn move in with her, and he knew that Rachel had a protective streak on Quinn a mile-wide, due to a side comment he had made under his breath that had cause Rachel to turn on him so quickly that he was rather afraid she was going to slap him, again. 

So, it kinda made sense.  But Rachel had totally made out with him, or at least kissed him, and had definitely had some thing with Puck, too.  But...sometimes when Finn's looking at Rachel, Rachel's looking at Quinn and he remembers how _he_ used to look at Quinn, like he was sort of like struck stupid, because as much as he didn't like Quinn all that much right now, she was sort of _gorgeous,_ and the look is so much the same that it kind of freaks Finn out.  He kind of has a split second thought that he's turning girls gay, or maybe Puck is, because they've pretty much gone through the same girls.  But he refocuses on the task at hand.

"Rachel."  

The girl crumpled against his chest pauses kind of like she's just realized he's there.  

"Do you like...Quinn?"  He asks before he can stop himself, and then she's crying some more and he kind of thinks this is her way of answering.

'Yes.'

-

Emma does not expect Quinn Fabray in her office doorway crying silently, one hand on her baby bump and the other gripping white on the doorframe.  She immediately gets Quinn to sit down, closing the door and handing over some tissues gingerly, mentally remembering to throw the box away after this session is over.

Quinn looks across the desk at her, rubbing at her eyes, before she speaks, croaky.

"How did you know you were in love with Mr.  Schue?"

This question nearly makes Emma choke on air, of course, and sends her into a nervous fit of laughter, trying to give off the message of, 'this is a ludicrous question, how could you insinuate such a thing about me?' But Quinn just surveys her, and Emma realizes that it's no use lying to the girl, not when she looks so sad.

"Well, I guess it was when I realized that I was perfectly willing to live his life without me, even if it meant I wouldn't have him," Emma says, congratulating herself in her head, because that sounded pretty smart, until Quinn bursts into a new round of tears, and then she revokes the congratulations in her head.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Emma asks, trying to distract the girl so she'll stop looking like Emma's just kicked her dog or something.  Quinn stares down at the carpet for a little bit, before looking over the desk, leveling her gaze.  Emma realizes that the girl's actually going to be straightforward, something Emma's pretty sure Quinn's never done with Emma, or that many other people, really.  

"I think I'm in love with Rachel."

This also makes Emma choke on air, but this time it's real laughter, and she shuts it down as quickly as possible.  Quinn doesn't look annoyed or angry, just sort of laughs too, shaking her head.

"It's so messed up," she mutters, looking behind Emma at the pamphlets.  Emma rather wishes she had one for Quinn right now, but she knows there isn't one called, 'I Could Be Gay for My Best Friend, Help!' or anything at all in the same vein.  

They sit in silence for a good five minutes until Emma has to ask her burning question.

"How long do you think you've felt this way?" Emma asks, and Quinn just looks at her, as if this question is deeply offensive.

"For a while.  Longer than I've been admitting it to myself, I guess," she mutters, brushing her hair behind her ear.  "She bought me a piano," she says, as if this explains everything. 

(It doesn't really, and Emma's rather confused, but she doesn't want Quinn to start crying again, so she doesn't launch further inquiry)

"What should I do?" Quinn asks, and Emma can barely wrap her head around this 'Quinn Fabray loving Rachel Berry' thing, so she just says something generic.

"Tell her.  Honesty is always the best policy."  Quinn just looks at her some more, and Emma feels a little guilty, because the girl's looking at her like she knows Emma just wrote that one in, and Emma knows that this situation is probably a little more complicated than that.

All of a sudden, there's a loud knocking on the glass behind Quinn, and Emma looks up to see Rachel Berry herself, looking confused at Quinn's presence in the guidance office, but cheery all the same.  The smile on her face fades though, when Quinn turns around to look at her, obviously spotting the red eyes and the tear tracks and she's somehow _very quickly_ inside Emma's office, at Quinn's side, looking quite accusingly at Emma herself.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks, kneeling down beside Quinn, brushing the girl's hair out of her face.  
  
Quinn just shakes her head and leans to the side against Rachel, her head falling right underneath Rachel's chin and starts crying once more, and if the look on Rachel's face is any indication, Quinn has no reason to keep her feelings hidden, because they're most certainly returned.

-

Aaron Berry is not at all surprised to find Quinn in Rachel's room one day after he comes home from work.  It's been a good two weeks since Haley's been born, and the girls have somehow become even _closer,_ as evidenced by the fact that he had had found his daughter fast asleep in Quinn's bed this morning, her forehead pressed into Quinn's upper arm.  He had even taken a picture, something neither of the girls _really_ needed to know about, but it was sweet and he was a gay man who couldn't help himself.

Aaron can sort of see what's going on with the two girls.  In fact, he's pretty sure a lot of people can see the stuff going on with the two, except maybe themselves.  They seemed to be so deeply entrenched in denial towards the other one's feelings that it became hopeless to try and point them out to the other.  But it's so obvious to anyone with eyes, and its obvious right now.

Quinn has fallen asleep on Rachel's lap somehow, probably tired from waking up in the middle of the night to take care of Haley or something, and Rachel's running her fingers through the girl's hair, looking down at her with a look that Aaron can't even begin to describe.  The moment seems so private that Aaron immediately backs away, heading downstairs with a smile on his face.

-

Kurt, as a gay, has always held the belief that his gaydar was pretty strong.  And he is getting serious vibes from Quinn Fabray, scarily enough.  It's a week before the new school year starts, and the glee club is holding a party at Rachel (and Quinn's) house, because the Berrys have a pool.  

Quinn herself looks like she's in spectacular shape, and he's pretty sure it's because she's rejoined the Cheerios over the summer, even though he quit a long time ago.  She has crazy abs, and if Kurt _weren't_ gay, he'd probably be drooling (but since he is, his eyes keep getting drawn back to Puck's abs on the opposite end of the pool), but the girl doesn't seem to notice any of the boys' attention as she practically stalks around the pool, stopping where Rachel is entrenched in a conversation with Santana and Brittany (as if such a conversation even happening was remotely logical anyway), before sitting down on the edge and whispering something into Rachel's ear that makes the girl in question turn a deep shade of red.  Santana and Brittany don't seem all that surprised by this turn of events, because Santana rolls her eyes and Brittany smiles.

Kurt can't see Quinn's eyes, because she's stolen Puck's aviators in an attempt to block out the blinding sun or possibly to just make the boys drool more.  But as mentioned, she doesn't seem all that interested in any of the boys here, as she's currently focused intently on Rachel, and she jumps in the water with a small splash.

But Kurt can see Rachel's eyes, and her face, and she seems a little...stunned at something Quinn's saying, or maybe at how Quinn herself looks.  Kurt could always kind of see Rachel turning out to be gay, but Quinn never seemed like a possibility at all.

But Quinn is suddenly very much in Rachel's personal, _personal_ space, the two of them pressed up against each other, and Quinn leans down to whisper in Rachel's ear, but from his vantage point, Kurt can actually see that she says something and then _licks_ Rachel's ear, and Kurt needs to look away now, and never look back.

So he returns to looking at Puck's abs, trying to ignore it when Rachel and Quinn go inside for a good twenty minutes 'looking for a CD.'

-

Sue Sylvester is a federally-certified genius.  But even someone with as low an intelligence as the morons populating this entire region can see that Quinn Fabray is _disgustingly_ happy.

For a girl who spent most of last year looking like a wounded gazelle in the facial features and like a pregnant hippo in shape, it seemed _wrong_ for her to be so... _gleeful._

Sue is also a former state-paid spy, and she puts her skills to good use one fine chilly day, following the girl through the parking lot.  

She is hiding behind a simply _hideous_ Jetta when she spots Rachel Berry, that little coffee stain on Sue's life, heading straight toward her head cheerleader.  Once upon a time, Quinn would've done something sinister to the girl, perhaps a tarring and feathering, or a threat towards her _certainly_ questionable gender.  But, her formerly mighty Quinn Fabray smiles even wider than she has been _all day,_ and pulls Rachel to her, and _kisses her,_ and even from this distance, Sue can hear Quinn whisper, "I love you."

"This is a travesty!" Sue whispers to herself, shaking her head and feeling as if she has been _fooled,_ and _wronged._

To clarify:  Sue has no hard feelings towards gays.  She has known some gays in her life, and while they have been decidedly socially maladjusted, with all of their strange plaid infatuations and high-pitched voices, and she has never had a problem with ignoring them as members of society, unless they were important ones.  Like Michael Phelps.

But her head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, is having a _torrid love affair_ with _Rachel Berry,_ and this cannot stand.  

"This cannot stand," she says to herself once more, before turning and stealthily army crawling back towards the school building, hatching a plan to test the loyalty of her top cheerleader, despite the fact that she already knows the outcome.  It would be rather fun to see those horrible breeding experiments gone wrong get knocked down a few pegs or twelve.

 -

As a show of support to Quinn, Mr. Schue takes the club out to dinner the day Mr. Fabray busts into the auditorium.  Artie can sort of see the irrationality of this proposition, because it seems like the entire club is bursting at the seams with this new gossip, and it doesn't seem like either Quinn or Rachel are up to answering what are probably going to be rather prying questions.    
  
But once they all sit down in the restaurant, he notices how Rachel's hand never leaves Quinn's and how Santana and Puck combine their intimidating forces to scare people away from bothering the two of them.  Artie can see out of the corner of his eye that Rachel and Quinn are whispering back and forth about something, and Quinn is nodding along with Rachel about it before Rachel gets everyone's attention, hitting her glass with her knife.  
  
The entire table falls silent, looking at her eagerly.  But she looks over to Quinn, deferring the attention, and Quinn nods once at Rachel before speaking.  
  
"I know...that we're supposed to be a team.  And that, in the past, my habit of keeping secrets...has not exactly turned out well," she says, looking across the table at Finn, who smiles back wanly.  "But I don't want to keep this a secret, not anymore," she says, raising the hand that's clasped in Rachel's up and smiling at the brunette sitting next to her.  
  
"So, uh...Rachel and I are together.  And we have been since nationals.  And I hope that...everyone can accept that," her eyes flit all along the table, picking people out at random.  For a moment, everyone's silent, until Artie decides to speak for them.  
  
"Of course we can," he says softly, and Quinn's eyes lock on him and she smiles brightly, right before a chorus of 'yeah's follow him in agreement and Rachel presses a kiss to her cheek and smiles just as brightly as Quinn.

-

Michael Berry is unbearably proud when Quinn gets her acceptance letter to Columbia on pre-med.  So proud, in fact, that he takes her out to dinner just the two of them.  

He'd always rather liked the girl, especially now that she had stopped throwing slushies and such.  And he knows now that she's a part of his family, really, a second daughter he had never really intended to have.  Of course, he was pretty sure his second daughter was _sleeping_ with his actual daughter, and he felt it was time someone teased her mercilessly about it.  His husband was far too soft-hearted for it, and Rachel would absolutely slap him if he brought it up in her presence, so he saw this as a golden opportunity.

"So, are you being safe?" he asks, hiding his smile behind a grim mask, and Quinn's eyes widen to the size of teacups, and she literally begins choking on the drink she just took.  This pretty much confirms the truth about their relationship, and Quinn seems to realize this too, coughing harder.

Michael pats Quinn on the back, lightly, holding in his laughter.

"I hope you wash your hands," he continues, and Quinn is now turning what is quickly becoming purple, her hands turning white on the table as she grips it, her eyes going anywhere but Michael's.

He finds this all rather humorous.

"And other things," he soldiers on, and this time Quinn literally looks at him like he's utterly lost his mind, but it's the fact that she looks at him straight on that tells him that there isn't anything else to be washed.  He cocks his head at her, and Quinn stares at him.

"Well, then, how about we go shopping after this?" he says, and at this point Quinn buries her head in her hands, and Michael laughs.

-

Haley Fabray meets Haley Fabray six years too late, in her opinion.  It's kind of a huge surprise when she opens up her mail and sees the invitation to the wedding sitting there in her mailbox, and when she turns around and hands it to Sam, her wife sort of just looks at her.  

She debated for weeks about coming to this wedding.  Because, she knows that Quinn obviously wants her to be there, and that Rachel had at least been coerced into accepting that, but it's not like she had spoken to Quinn since she was seventeen and Quinn was fourteen, and she hadn't seen Rachel since she had been that one freshman constantly getting slushied.  She was pretty sure, in fact, that Quinn had been behind a good amount of those.  But then she had gotten kicked out by her parents because of her abomination of nature status, and had moved here to New York, and met Sam, and she hadn't been back to Lima.

She kind of remembers when Quinn was four or so, bringing Rachel Berry to dinner once, but that seems like so long ago that it could just be a weird imagination.  She knew _of_ Rachel Berry now, because they were both working on the Broadway circuit at the moment, but she hadn't really gotten around to meeting the twenty-two year old wunderkind everyone keeps talking about.

She wonders for a good amount of time how Quinn even got her address and why the first time she's contacting Haley since she was fourteen is for her _wedding_ to a _girl,_ something Haley distinctly remembers Quinn not having an attraction to at any point, but apparently a lot has changed.  It had been almost ten years, though, and even though Quinn and Haley had always been close, it was still strange.

But she goes anyways, and Sam goes with her because the invitation says plus one.  She goes pretty much unnoticed in the ceremony, but in the reception, Sam ends up talking to this girl named Santana about lawyer type things that Haley has a hard time understanding because she's a writer/producer/future director, and she makes Sam do all those agent-y, contract-y things for her.  And Haley sort of hangs back until a little girl wanders up to her, probably five or six or so, and Haley sort of looks down at her for a second before looking at her more closely, because the girl looks _a lot_ like Quinn.  

"Hi," the girl smiles up at her, and Haley bends down to eye-level so she can feel normal about having a conversation with a small child.

"Hello," Haley replies.  "Uh, where are your parents?" she asks, hoping the girl will point at one of the random guests to prove that her cousin did not in fact get pregnant at sixteen or so, but she doesn't.

"My daddy was supposed to be watching me, but he was talking to Uncle Finn, so I came over here.  You looked alone," the girl says, basically ruling out the possibility of Quinn's pregnancy, because she Quinn doesn't have a brother named Finn and neither does Rachel, she's pretty sure, plus, Haley's currently at Quinn's gay wedding, so not so much on the having a daddy thing.

"What's your name?" the girl asks, ignoring Haley's silent thought process. 

"What?  Oh, um, Haley.  Haley Fabray," Haley says, and the girl regards her for a second with what looks like disbelief, like she recognizes the name, before reaching for Haley's hand and tugging at it.

Haley just goes along with it, not wanting to be the cause of a child's temper tantrum or something, and she doesn't realize where she's being pulled until she's standing right in front of her cousin and her new wife.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, this lady's name is Haley Fabray!" the little girl is almost shouting, bouncing up and down in her dress, and for a moment Haley has a small heart attack, because the girl definitely just called Quinn mommy.

"My name is Haley Fabray!" the girl says excitedly, pointing to herself, and this time, Haley definitely feels her vision go black for a second, because she's pretty sure the kid just implied that her cousin named her child after her.  Haley the Older looks up from the girl to Quinn, who's sort of fish-mouthing at her, and then to Rachel, who's smiling down at the girl.

"What?" Haley finally asks, looking between the three girls in front of her very confusedly.

"I'm glad you came, Hale," Quinn finally says, reaching forward for Haley's hand across mini-Haley's head.  "I guess we have a lot to talk about?" she half-asks, smiling.  

"Um, yeah, I think so," Haley mutters, looking in a circle between mini-Haley, Quinn, and Rachel, who looks increasingly amused by the situation playing out. "Can we start with the marrying a girl thing?" she asks, and Rachel actually laughs this time.

"Well, I got pregnant by my boyfriend's best friend, got kicked out, moved in with Rachel, started liking Rachel, started loving Rachel, moved here, and now we're married," Quinn says, and Haley just sort of stares at her.

Rachel is now beaming at Quinn and they're beaming at each other, and despite the fact that Haley's life has just now taken a strange turn, it's pretty goddamn adorable.  

-

Haley Fabray the Younger is pretty sure her parents are _disgusting._ She's fourteen, for God's sake, and they can't keep their hands off each other, and it's _disturbing._ Aren't parents supposed to be like...celibate after a certain age?

(Haley doesn't need to think about the fact that her parents _literally_ just turned thirty, because that cannot possibly bode well for this hoping for celibacy thing.)

Because, really?  She's spending the night at her second cousin's house, relegated here because her parents _can't keep their hands off each other_ and needed a date night, which always inevitably turns into a date weekend, and occasionally turns into date vacation week.  When she was ten, once, it actually turned into a month.  

She doesn't even want to think about what they do when she's actually in the apartment, because those thoughts always go deeply, deeply wrong.

And okay, yeah, it's kinda nice that her parents are so in love.  It's been eight years since the gay marriage law in New York was passed, and there are still those morons who seem to think it's ruining America or whatever, and it's kinda nice to shove it in people's faces like, 'Ha, my parents can't keep their hands off each other and love each other and love me, and yours can barely stay in the same room anymore!' 

(Which is kind of mean, sure, but morons annoy her a lot)

Really, though, _disgusting._ She's seen photo albums at her granddads' townhouse up north of the city _filled_ with her moms kissing and touching and holding hands starting from like, _forever_ ago, almost as old as Haley, really.  Actually, Haley as a baby bump features heavily for a while, until she pretty much takes over as an actual baby.  But seriously, you would think being with someone for fifteen years, you would kinda get the urge to like, _stop._

But, _nooooo,_ not at all possible for her parents.

Sometimes, when she brings prospective guys over, they get thoroughly caught up in the idea that her parents are two 'hot' (as one guy had described them, to which Haley had almost kicked him in the balls right there, really hard, because _ew_ ) moms.  Admittedly, her moms are attractive, if the amount of fan letters declaring love and adoration her momma gets is any measure.

(And yeah, she still calls them momma and mommy, even though she's fourteen.  Whatever.)

So now she's stuck at her namesake's apartment around the block from where she accidentally left her laptop, unable to go and get it, because only _God knows_ what she'd witness if she even got in the door.  It would probably require lots of therapy.

But Haley the Elder's phone is ringing right now, interrupting Haley the Younger's favorite movie, _Wicked_ (at home, Haley has a signed copy of the original cast album, or her momma does, really), and Haley can sort of hear what sounds like squealing on the other line before Haley the Elder's actually squealing, handing the phone to Haley and jumping up and down around her living room like she's not thirty-three and _old._

"Hello?" Haley mutters into the phone, completely having lost faith in the adult half of the human race.

"Haley, honey, we have something to tell you," her mommy's voice is answering, and she sounds so _excited,_ and she can hear her momma almost panting in the background and she doesn't really need to think about that, so she just focuses on the statement

"What?" Haley asks, sincerely hoping its something cool, like tickets to the premiere of a movie or something, because her momma's got pull like that now.  

"You know how we've talked about having another kid?" 

Haley has a small moment of _'How on earth did they get pregnant without a guy?'_ which thankfully she doesn't ask out loud, because, duh, her mommy's a doctor, she knows by now that there has to be a guy somewhere involved in this equation.  And then something like excitement sets in.

"Yeah," she says, trying to sound nonchalant, but it really sounds like she's a squealing dolphin, she's pretty sure.

"Baby," her momma is suddenly talking, "I'm pregnant."

(And yeah, okay, she might have screamed.  But _really though,_ they should just...not touch anymore, okay?)


End file.
